Cathartic
by mayajane
Summary: Hermione knows what Harry needs more than he does. She can't help but give him everything he needs. Rated T for sexual themes. One-shot.


Cathartic- Providing psychological relief through the expression of strong emotions; causing catharsis.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger ran down the hall, searching for her dark haired best friend. He'd just been cleared from the hospital wing and disappeared. Hermione knew he was lonely and angry. She understood. Voldemort using his own blood to return? It was beyond sick and though Hermione knew he hadn't said anything, she suspected he'd endured the torture curse. No one thought to ask. Really, torturing a child? But this was Voldemort, not some teenage death eater. He was ruthless.<p>

Hermione rounded the corner and raced up the steps that would put her on the seventh floor corridor. It was after curfew, but she had to find Harry. He hadn't gone back to the common room, or up to his bed. He would want to be alone, she knew, but that was just too bad. He needed to know that he wasn't alone, even after what happened tonight. He _had _to know that.

The door materialized on the once bare wall, letting her inside the room of requirement. She still hadn't gotten used to this type of magic at Hogwarts. The room was completely empty, except for a large bed in the center. Harry was curled up in a tight ball on it, his knees pulled up to his chest. He didn't seem to notice Hermione for a long time.

"Go away." His voice was hoarse and cracked with each word. Like he'd been screaming. Hermione walked over and sat down on the bed gently.

"No." She whispered and Harry locked eyes with her.

"I want to be-

"Alone. I know, Harry, but I can't leave you here." Hermione looked down at his cut arm which still had dried blood all over it. Harry jerked the arm out of her sight.

"Fine, it's not as if I've ever gotten what I wanted anyway." He snapped, but Hermione thought he looked more vulnerable than angry.

"It's not about what you _want_, Harry! It's about what you_ need_!" Hermione shouted, causing him to flinch. Hermione crawled closer to him and grasped his face in her hands.

"I only want to help. You're my best friend Harry." She whispered sincerely watching his face for a reaction. He looked torn for a second before his mouth smashed against hers in a flurry of sensations.

Hermione let out a surprised squeak and pulled her lips away from his with a loud smacking sound. She wished she hadn't when she saw the look on Harry's face. He had his eyes closed and a look of pain was almost scarred into his face.

Before she could think about it she pressed her lips back against his just as hard as the first time. Harry remained frozen for a second, but Hermione didn't worry. He grasped the back of her head and pulled her against him fiercely. Harry's legs uncurled and he pulled Hermione into his lap so she was straddling him.

Fire sizzled in her veins and Hermione wished she would have done this before instead of pinning after Ron. Harry was more than he could ever be.

Harry shifted his hips upward suddenly shoving his hardness into Hermione's naval. A moan fell from her lips and was lost his mouth. A tongue grazed her lower lip and a set of teeth bit down. Painful shivers went through her, but she wasn't complaining. A copper taste filled their mouths and Hermione pulled away to breathe.

Harry's hands gripped her hips and tightened fearfully. Hermione tilted her head to the side thoughtfully.

"This isn't a one-time thing is it?" Harry asked in a soft voice. Hermione smiled and shook her head. Harry let out a groan, "Thank Merlin."

He pressed his lips to her chin and licked up to her bottom lip. Hermione couldn't remember ever being kissed like this and then felt silly for thinking that. She hadn't ever been kissed by Harry before.

Harry's hand slid into her shirt and pulled it over head in a swift motion. She knew she should mind, but she really didn't. Harry would never hurt her. He probably would hate himself if he ever did.

The clasp of her bra unsnapped leaving her half naked. Hermione grabbed her wand and vanished Harry's clothes entirely.

"Hermione." His voice was a warning and it was then Hermione realized he hadn't intended it to go that far. Too late now she decided and returned her mouth to his.

Hermione could feel small shivers going through his hands, left over tremors from the torture he went through. She could give him what he needed. He was her best and she would do anything for him. Always.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a short one-shot. Because I love this pairing. Review if you like it.


End file.
